Dense
by The Eevee Lover
Summary: She knew he was dense, but she didn't know he was this dense! When they're alone, will sparks fly? Short PearlShipping Oneshot!


**Hello~! Welcome to another fic! This was requested by a friend of mine, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Curse disclaimers, also I don't own Pokémon.**

She leaned herself on the railings outside her room. The city's lights shone brilliantly below her, shining with many different kinds of colours. The stars were out, and she couldn't sleep, with only one thought in mind.

Staring at nothing in particular, she sighed. That thought was haunting her mind ever since it happened. Why? Because she loves him, and she knows it. The sound of a door opening behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" A voice behind her asked, but she didn't bother turning around. She knew who it was.

"Nothing, Ash. Why are you awake?" She finally turned around to face him, and she clearly saw concern in his eyes. He was wearing his pikachu pyjamas and his signature hat was off.

"Dawn, you have been acting like this since yesterday." He ignored the girl's question, and she turned towards the city again, staring at the people below her.

"It's... Nothing, okay? Go to sleep." He shook his head, even though she couldn't see it, and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him.

"You can tell me." She stared into his hazel eyes, who stared back at her blue ones. The bluenette shook her head in denial.

"You don't get it. I.. can't tell you." Her eyes started to water, which only made him more concerned. She looked down at her feet, breaking eye contact, and noticed she didn't have any shoes on.

Something in her mind convinced her to tell him. The two were alone outside the Pokémon Center's room, under the stars. Allowing her tears to flow freely down her face, she spoke. "It's May." She whispered, and Ash looked at her in curiosity. What did May have to do with anything? The bluenette continued, seemingly choking from her tears. "I-it's just that... You two seem so close.." Dawn stopped herself from continuing, and cupped her face with her hands. Ash thought about it for a moment before asking.

"What does May have to do with this?" Dawn had forgotten of how dense he was, but the words seemed to have come out on their own.

"The point is that I like you!" Her eyes widened at her sudden outburst, but Ash seemed unaffected by it, and he simply smiled at her.

"I like you too, Dawn!" He smiled cheerfully, and Dawn's eyes lit with excitement at his words.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" He smiled at her, watching as her tears dissapeared and her face was filled with excitement before continuing, "And also Brock.. May.. Misty.. Mom.. Pikachu.." He rambled names of his Pokémon and other people she hadn't met, and the bluenette's face fell. Turns out he was _a lot_ more dense than she had previously thought.

"Ash! Not that way! What I'm saying is that I _love_ you!" Ash's eyes widened in realization, and he facepalmed mentally. It seemed as though Dawn had read his mind and she facepalmed infront of the boy, though her red face was clearly visible.

Silence enveloped them and the atmosfere was filled with the duo's embarassment. Why he never noticed her feelings was beyond him, and Dawn was busy whispering words he couldn't hear under her breath. She barely managed to break the silence with just a few of her words, "So?" She watched him out of the corner of her ocean-blue eyes, watching as he stared at the sky in thought. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, Dawn! We have a lot more in common than anyone else I met. I laughed with you a lot more than I ever did with anyone else on my journey!" She smiled and messed with loose strands of her blue and unclipped hair before looking into his eyes. She smiled, held his hand and walked inside their room, careful not to wake the others. Before she opened the door, though, he grabbed her hand and said the words she always wanted to hear him say.

"I love you, Dawn. No other girl will ever change that." Little did the two know, he kept that promise.

 **AHH- Too cheesy! Anywho, hope you liked that drabble I made. Longer stories soon! Please R &R- They're very appreciated!**


End file.
